Who We Are In Life
by Angus Bradley
Summary: Taina Clark never felt she was good enough for her parents. Now that she has Saturday detention, her mind brings her into a whirlpool of emotions. Yet on that day, she encounters a strange group of misfits and their own problems. Her first Saturday detention to come will be filled with unbelievable outcomes and hopefully promising results.


**I got a haircut and my brother told me I look like the basket case from The Breakfast Club. That gave an idea of possibly Allison having a daughter who looked and acted similar to her. Thus this was born. For those who have been reading my other stories, I will go back to them i promise. I have just been stressed out and this story is a breather for me.**

 **Enjoy the rest of your break!**

 **[][][]**

Taina Clark knew that Saturday detention was never a good sign in her father's book. She never understood why he was so adamant that her and her siblings never got into trouble, probably because he never went to detention at her age. Now she broke the obedient streak, all because she was reading. What exactly is wrong with reading? Nothing, except it fills your brain with knowledge that no teacher can teach you within a class period. Which is what she told her chemistry teacher, her 'smartass remark' landed her in the principal's office with a referral. The pink slip felt like heavyweight in her hand as she walked the halls to administration. She sat in front of the principal explaining to him her side of the story, not like it would've mattered.

She got off with a Saturday detention and warning of it not happening again otherwise it will go in her record. She pretended that she listened to him about respect and good behavior to teachers. Like it mattered to her, she wasn't going to be here in another year. From what her mother told her, teachers aren't worth your time, just pretend that they are. Her father would then laugh at her remark and they would always share this look as if they were back in time.

As he finished his last words, Taina stood up to leave. She gave him a polite totally fake smile and said," I understand Mr. Vernon, I promise it won't happen again."

She never did like their principal, she thought of him as a pompous asshole. He believed he earned the right of being respected, and would've gotten it if he wasn't so mean to the majority of the school population. This asshole of a principal though gave her a detention instead of going through a procedure of writing her up. Her image of him lighten up a bit, but then soon simmered when she remembered she had to be in the library on a Saturday at 7 in the morning. How the hell is she going to make it?

She decided it would be best to not tell her parents about the whole detention thing and instead lie. She didn't want to disappoint her dad, he was a good man and didn't need this. She would lie to him and her mom, they both can't be disappointed in her. She didn't like the way it looked in her head. She shook the image away.

Many of the student at Shemar High had a car, she preferred the walk. Walking was therapeutic to her and helped her through everything. A couple months ago, her Grandfather and her Dad got into another argument. He had questioned the way Mom and Dad were raising her. Taina was a bit different from her two older siblings, she was more like her mom. Both brother(23) and sister(21) came into this world with their Dad's sandy blonde hair and Mom's chocolate brown eyes, while she had her Mom's raven thick hair and Dad's contrasting blue eyes. She could tell her Grandfather favored more of the older two, with she was just acknowledge. Her Dad loved just as much as her brother and sister and he made sure of that when he defended her.

She still remembered the words of anger he spat at his own father.

 _So what if she didn't do sports like her siblings? Is it the end of the world that she wasn't Student Council President like her brother or Head Cheerleader liker her sister? She is her own person and gets to make her own decisions. I have no right to take away her free will on what she wants to do. I love her just as much as Adon and Nari._

Her Dad spoke calmly, but the anger was evident in tone of his voice. He was ready to physically lash out at him if her Mom didn't stop him. All it took was a gentle touch to his hand and a few whispered words in his ear for him to calm down again. She admired her parent's relationship, she wants one like theirs if possible. Not many marriages last these days, but seeing her parents make it through each and every day gave her hope. Her house came into view and she braced herself for the white lie she will tell. Both of her parents were sitting on the porch in the bench swing her father installed a couple years ago.

Her Dad was the first to notice her," Hey kiddo, any more promising candidates?"

He gave her a not so innocent smile. Ever since she told her parents that she started to consider dating, they always asked her if she found the 'one'. She possibly mentioned that she was in for the win.

"Andy." Her Mom chided. "How was your day at the soul sucking region?"

Both she and her Dad chuckled at her Mom's choice of words, she never liked high school.

"All the more soul sucking and no, none fit the criteria Dad," She muttered.

Her Dad had nothing to worry about, all the boys in her high school were either stupid, horny or flat out immature.

"Well, I'm glad. I'm not ready to give my blessing just yet. Besides who needs boys right now, when you have you awesome loving parents." He boasted.

Taina had to retrain herself from rolling her eyes at her Dad's ridiculousness.

"That wasn't what you were saying when were both 17, Andy. If I remember correctly, you couldn't keep your hands off me."

Taina groaned at the mental image that popped into her head. Now she was scarred of her parent's teenage sex life and all that came in between. She saw her Dad flush in embarrassment and started sputtering nonsense she couldn't understand. While her Mom just laughed at her Dad then kissed him on the cheek. Taina swore she saw a bit of pink that dusted her cheeks too.

"Ok when you guys are done with being… um you… I have to tell you guys something. So um…. I'm going to go inside and you guys can continue being dorks." She headed to the door that lead inside, relieved that she had a bit more time.

"No wait, we're done, I promise. What is it that you want to tell us?" Her Dad smoothed out.

Taina cursed her luck. She faced them again," I have an assigned project with a classmate and we are meeting on Saturday at 7 in the morning at the library."

Her parents shared that same look again, where they visited the past." Isn't 7 a bit early to be at the library?"

"Well, we are actually meeting up to go buy the supplies together then work on it. We want to get an early start."

She felt her parent's stares, like they were waiting for her to spit the truth. She shifted her eyes away for a split second, before staring right back waiting.

"It's fine with me. I don't really see a problem." Her Mom said.

One parent down.

"Andy?" Her Mom elbowed him and he woke from whatever spell he was under. "It's fine with me too, just be safe. You don't know what could happen that early in the morning." Her Dad smiled.

She breathed a small sigh of relief. They bought it, they believed her lie. Hopefully now, Saturday detention won't be so bad.

"Is it almost time for the show yet?"

Her Saturday to come will be filled with unbelievable outcomes.

 **[][][]**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading**


End file.
